narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of Technology
Part 1 television A tv was seen in Part 1 (of the anime at least) during the Chunin Exams, Anko watched Gara's team in the tower at the end of the Forest of Death stage--Soul reaper (talk) 04:05, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :Added. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 04:12, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Camera Again, on Chiyo's flashback, when Sasori and his parents are going to take a photo , a photographer takes it with a camera Computer? http://www.mangareader.net/naruto/199/15 SimAnt 18:39, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Can someone, a professional, write the computer section? (talk) 21:07, March 17, 2011 (UTC) whats the difference between 8-bit and 16-bit anyway? --Caseather (talk) 19:40, July 8, 2012 (UTC) About 8 bits. And that's not a joke, it's the processing power if I'm not mistaken. Old computers used to process 8bit and got moved up to 16.... Comparing it to a modern computer is like comparing a tricycle to the current holder of the land-speed record. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 05:49, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Head-set radio? These were first shown in the Kazekage Rescue Arc. But can a professional write the section? and the computer one too :I'll start with radio head-sets soon, and are there any other occurrences of the computer appearing besides during the Hoshigakure Arc? '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 23:51, March 27, 2011 (UTC) A computer is shown in the Cryptology Office. I think that's what it's called, at least. It's the place where Shiho works. I saw a picture of a computer on the desk in that office.Ryne 91 (talk) 23:53, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Here it is. Ryne 91 (talk) 23:56, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :I'll check the episode to see if there is a better angle of it. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 00:02, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good to me. I believe that computers were shown when Kimimaro was first shown in the Sound base with Kabuto. Here it is.Ryne 91 (talk) 00:07, March 28, 2011 (UTC) video player I remember in a flashback of the Uchiha house that there was a VCR under the TV, or maybe a dvd player. (talk) 02:16, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Which chapter/episode? '' ~ Fmakck© '' (Images | ) 11:52, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::'Naruto' Episode 34 during the Chūnin Exams, inside the tower in the Forest of Death. --Sorrel (talk) 21:32, May 5, 2011 (UTC) electricity they have lightbulbs but i'm not sure if lightbulbs should be added. (talk) 17:12, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Don't just add anything that comes up, or we'll be adding every no-name characters and a simple pencil into the pages. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 17:24, May 29, 2011 (UTC) what about clocks? they were seen during the chunin exam first. and anko has a wrist watch. (talk) 02:09, May 30, 2011 (UTC) clock they were first seen during the chunin exam in the first test. and anko has a wrist watch. please add (talk) 04:11, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Clocks are nothing special in terms of technology, they've been around for about two hundred years already and were preceded by hourglasses and sundials along with other accurate means of telling the time, they aren't spectacular in a world that has VCRs. If you spot a digital clock, then let us know. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 05:52, July 9, 2012 (UTC) they still count as tecnology. (talk) 06:01, July 9, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Naruto isn't set in the stone age you know. The article is supposed to be about modern-day, (high-tech) technology, not something with simple mechanics like a clock.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:33, July 9, 2012 (UTC) oh. my bad. (talk) 12:16, July 9, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Mecha-Naruto Should it and everything involving its creation be listed here? Norleon (talk) 10:03, September 16, 2014 (UTC) New Technology from Boruto the Movie Will the new technology found in the Boruto movie be added? I had already uploaded one here (search "Handheld" under photos & videos), but I wanted to hold off on the other ones that are found on this http://boruto-movie.com/design/ page. --Questionaredude (talk) 21:21, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Science Ninja Weapon Should the Kote be listed here?--Caseather (talk) 02:17, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Firearms Does what Kishimoto said about firearms still hold? In episode 43 of Boruto when the team visit Konoha's black market we can clearly see shotgun shells as well as grenades and a box of rifle rounds. Check it, from 9:47 to 9:49 into the episode. Starship Troopers (talk) 21:21, February 1, 2018 (UTC)